Verdades
by Abigail Uzumaki
Summary: Esta es una FanFic inspirada en "Naruto" (Cuya versión original pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto) y se centra en la historia de Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto, cada uno con un pasado individual pero en algún momento sus vidas se juntaron conformando una trama llena de misterios y secretos, intensa, y por supuesto con un toque cómico y romántico.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

"Maldición, Odio mi vida... todo es lo mismo, caminar a la escuela, ser odiado por todos, regresar a la casa a la cual no quiero volver. Fui tratado como un objeto de venganza, mis hermanos me temen... ja' Todos me temen, lo cual me da cierto poder, pero a costa de sufrir la soledad. Mi vida es un desastre pero... ¿será que algo va a cambiar?"

"Si pudiera cambiar algo de mi vida, supongo que lo cambiaría todo: Itachi es un asco como hermano mayor y ya no se diga como persona, lo odio... hay muchos misterios en mi vida, tengo tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta...mi mejor amigo es un idiota, no sé como me hice amigo de alguien tan torpe y Sakura siempre está con nosotros, ella está enamorada de mí, pero a mi no me interesa a parte de que al idiota le gusta, sin embargo creo ellos son una parte de mi vida que no cambiaría"

"Desde el punto de vista de muchos mi vida parece ser bastante triste: No tengo padres, sufro de un amor no correspondido y mi existencia completa es una burla para mi mejor amigo... Pero nada de eso me afecta, soy lo que soy gracias a eso; prefiero no pensar en eso y preocuparme por sobrevivir solo, conquistar a Sakura-chan e inventar mejores insultos para Sasuke, jajaja"


	2. Capítulo 1 - Odio Eterno

**Capítulo 1: "Odio Eterno"**

_"Maldición, odio mi vida… todo es lo mismo: Caminar a la escuela ser odiado por todos, regresar a la casa a la cual no quiero volver… Mi vida es un desastre… pero… ¿Será que algo va a cambiar?"_

Gaara: /Levantándose de su cama/ Maldición…

_"Volví a tener el mismo sueño… la misma pesadilla… no quiero repetirla más…"_

x- /Entra bruscamente al cuarto/ Alístate, nos vamos.

Gaara: ¿Temari?

Temari: Vamos, apúrate.

Gaara: ¿Por qué?

x- ¡Temari! /Entra en la habitación/ Gaara, alístate.

Gaara: ¿Para qué?

Kankuro: Nos mudaremos.

Gaara: Ah…

Temari: Kankuro, ayúdame con las cajas.

Kankuro: Hazlo tu sola.

Temari: No te comportes como un niño, tienes 14 años.

Kankuro: y tú 13 y te comportas como una anciana.

Temari: ¡Aah! ¿Qué dijiste? (¬_¬)

Kankuro: ¡Lo que oíste!

Temari: /Se le lanza a Kankuro y empiezan a pelear/

Gaara: _"Vaya ejemplo de hermanos"_

/ Sale de la Habitación/

/Terraza/

Gaara: /suspira y se queda viendo a unos niños jugar/

Kakuro: Gaara, alista tus cosas.

Gaara: ¡¿Quién diablos eres para decirme que hacer?!

Kankuro: ¡tu hermano mayor, entiendes!

Gaara: ¡NO! ¡No entiendo por qué me tocó vivir esta vida!

Kankuro: Tranquilízate.

Gaara: Entonces no me digas que hacer. Lo haré cuando se me plazca.

Kankuro: /asustado/ S-si, solo, no te exaltes.

Gaara: Lárgate.

Kankuro: /Se va/

/Habitación/

Kankuro: /entra al cuarto/ aah, odio a ese niño.

Temari: ¿Hablas de Gaara?

Kankuro: Si, creo que no quiere mudarse.

Temari: ¿Ya le dijiste a dónde vamos?

Kankuro: ¡Dile tú! No quiero morir tan joven.

Temari: No, le diré a papá que le diga.

Kankuro: eso también me preocupa… ya sabes, porque… Gaara odia a papá.

Gaara: ¿"Gaara odia" a quién?

Temari: N-nada Gaara, nada.

Kankuro: /Sale de la habitación/

Temari: _"Por qué me dejas a solas con él" _

G-Gaara…

Gaara: /Alistando sus cosas/

Temari: Papá quiere decirte algo…

Gaara: /sólo la mira/

Temari: Gaara…

Gaara: ¿Qué quieres?

Temari: /Agacha la cabeza/ Nada.

Gaara: /Se va/

/Sala/

Kankuro: vas a decirle, papá.

Yondaime: ya veré…

Gaara: ¿Querías decirme algo?

Yondaime: Kankuro, retírate por favor.

Kankuro: Si papá /Se va/

Gaara: /sin ningún tipo de expresión/

Yondaime: Gaara, nos mudaremos a Konoha.

Gaara: /presiona sus puños/ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que regresar allá?

Yondaime: Es necesario tengo que hacer un trabajo en Konoha.

Gaara: Como sea /Se va/

Yondaime: ¡Gaara!

Gaara: /se detiene sin volver a verlo/ ¿Qué?

Yondaime: Prométeme que te comportarás bien cuando lleguemos.

Gaara: ¬ ¬ no voy a prometer nada a una persona como tú.

Yondaime: bueno, no esperaba algo mejor de un monstruo.

Gaara: /Ríe/ Mira como me importa /Se va/.

_"Cómo lo odio… como van las cosas, ya no me importa volver al lugar donde lo perdí todo… Te odio Yondaime"_


	3. Capítulo 2 - Una llegada Inesperada

**Capítulo 2: "Una llegada inesperada"**

/Konoha/

Naruto: /Bosteza/ Estoy cansado…

Sasuke: Has dormido durante toda la clase, ¿Cómo puedes estar cansado?

Naruto: Dormir requiere de mucho trabajo.

Sasuke: lo que tú digas /Con cierto tono irónico/

x- /Abraza a Sasuke por la espalda/ ¡Sasuke!

Naruto: (-_-') Ino…

Ino: dime, Sasuke, ¿Estás libre hoy por la noche?

Sasuke: Si, estoy libre.

Ino: ¿Entonces salimos a pasar un buen rato?

Sasuke: NO, me niego.

Naruto: _"Pobre Ino"_

Ino: Eehh ¿Por qué no?

x- ¡Ino!

Ino: Sakura…

Sakura: Deja de molestar a Sasuke.

Naruto: _"Ahh Sakura"_ /Sonríe/

Sasuke: No Sakura, tampoco saldré contigo.

Sakura y Naruto: O.O ¡Qué!

Sakura: ¡Por qué no!

Naruto: ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de rechazarla?!

Sasuke: Ah!, claro olvidaba que tú-

Naruto: /Le tapa la boca con la mano/ ¡Sasuke! ¡No lo digas!

Sasuke: /Empuja a Naruto/ suéltame idiota.

Naruto: ¡Entonces cállate!

x- Na-Naruto… /Nerviosa/

Naruto: oh / Sonríe/ ¡Hola, Hinata! ^_^

Hinata: ¿M-me prestas el libro de química?

Naruto Ah, claro /Agarra el libro de Sasuke/ Aquí tienes…

Sasuke: Eh, idiota…

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke: Ese es mi libro.

Naruto: hmp… pero…

Sasuke: /Se levanta y se acerca a Hinata/ No importa, tómalo /le da el libro/

Hinata: /Un poco sonrojada/ Gracias…

Sasuke: /Sonríe/ de nada /Se va/

Ino: Aah, que suertuda eres, Hinata.

Hinata: /Apenada/ ¿E-eh?

Sakura: Si, hiciste que Sasuke sonriera, haaaa…

Hinata: /Mira a Naruto/

Naruto: /Agacha la cabeza, triste/

Hinata: _"Naruto"_

/Cafetería/

Sasuke: /Se sienta/

Naruto: eh, Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¿qué quieres?

Naruto: Préstame algo de dinero.

Sasuke: ¿Para qué?

Naruto: Para comprar mi almuerzo.

Sasuke: haa, ya que… /se levanta para buscar dinero/

x- /lo pasa empujando/

Sasuke: /Mirada retadora/ Oye, fíjate, idiota…

Kankuro: cuida tus palabras, niño…

Sasuke: y tú, cuida con quien te metes…

Temari: No te metas con nosotros… te lo advierto.

Gaara: Ya basta.

Kankuro: G-Gaara…

Gaara: Son unos idiotas, dejen de pelear.

Temari: E-esta bien…

Gaara: /Empieza a caminar/

Kankuro: vamos /camina/

Temari: /los sigue/

Sasuke: ¡Oye, espera!

Temari: ¿Si?

Sasuke: No te hablaba a ti, le decía al pelirrojo.

Gaara: /Lo mira/

Sasuke: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Gaara: No Sabaku Gaara… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke…

Naruto: se están olvidando de mi…

Gaara: Tú no me interesas… /Se da la vuelta y se va/

Naruto: ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

Sasuke: Vamos a averiguarlo /lo hala/

Naruto: P-pero, mi almuerzo… u.u

Sasuke: Olvídalo, vamos.

/salón 9-3/

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: ¿Mmm? /Leyendo un libro/

Sasuke:. Quiero preguntarle algo…

Kakashi: /sin dejar de leer/ Si es sobre chicas, pregunten lo que quieran.

Naruto: no se trata de chicas

Sasuke: la verdad es que… quiero saber sobre alguien…

Kakashi: ¿sobre quién? Si quieres hacerle el favor a Naruto con Sakura, que me lo diga él.

Naruto: /Nervioso/ N-No es sobre eso…

Sasuke: ja' te dije que se te notaba que te gusta Sakura…

Naruto: estamos aquí para otra cosa ¿No?

Sasuke: Aah, claro… Kakashi-sensei… ¿Quién es… Sabaku No Gaara?

Kakashi: ¿Sabaku No Gaara? Hmp… supongo que ya llegaron… /Se levanta/

Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kakashi: que se mantengan alejados de ellos. Sea lo que sea no se busquen problemas, eso va para ti Uchiha.

Sasuke: /Frunce el entrecejo/

Kakashi: y no intenten pasarse de listos… te hablo a ti Uzumaki.

Naruto: pero, Kakashi-sens-

Kakashi: Bueno eso es todo ^_^ adiós.

Sasuke: hmp… bueno, vamos Naruto.

Naruto: Claro!

/Pasillos/

Naruto: oye, oye.

Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto: E-emm… nada olvídalo.

Sasuke: es sobre Sakura ¿Verdad?

Naruto. /se sonroja/ ¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Sasuke: yo lo sé todo.

Naruto: Presumido ¬ ¬

Sasuke: a ver, ¿qué quieres que le diga?

Naruto: =D ¿En serio?

Sasuke: hmp, solo porque estoy de buenas…

Naruto: /emocionado/ entonces, emm…

Sasuke: "Este idiota aún no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia él"

Naruto. Bueno… pues…

/más tarde/

Sasuke: "No pudo creer que vaya a hacer esto" ¡Hey, Sakura!

Sakura: Sasuke… =D

Sasuke: caminamos un rato?

Sakura: ¡Claro!

/Caminando/

Sakura: ¿qué es todo esto tan de repente?

Sasuke: a ver… /recordando lo que Naruto le había dicho/ ah! Emm, ¿hay alguien que te guste?

Sakura: /Sakura interna: ¡Vamos dile!/u-umm, si, hay alguien…

Sasuke: Ah… esto… /recordando las palabras de Naruto/ (La verdad es que no le puso atención jeje xD) y ¿Cómo es él?

Sakura: /Se sonroja/ aamm, eeh, es ¿Cómo decirlo?

Sasuke: aja…

Sakura: esa persona es…

Sasuke: alguien viene…

Sakura ¿eh?

x- ¡he, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Kiba…

Kiba: Sakura, es raro verlos juntos ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke: nada importante.. es raro verte sin Akamaru…

Kiba: si, es que está en la veterinaria.

Sasuke: ya veo…

Sakura: ""Que hay con el interrogatorio… Sasuke"

/salón 9-3/

Naruto: /Choca con Hinata/

Hinata: ¡aaah! /cae al suelo/

Naruto: /Sorprendido/ lo siento Hinata /le extiende la mano/

Hinata: e-esta bien /mira la mano de Naruto/

Naruto: /la toma de la mano y al levanta/ ¿estás bien?

Hinata: s-si /se sonroja/ N-Naruto...

Naruto: estoy buscando a Sasuke ¿Lo has visto?

Hinata: y-yo también lo estoy buscando. Quería e-entregarle esto… /le muestra un libro de química/

Naruto: ¡Genial! Busquémoslo juntos.

Hinata: s-si… Naruto…

Naruto: ^_^ eres muy extraña, Hinata. Debes hablar más.

Hinata: la verdad me llevo muy bien con Kiba y Shino.

Naruto: tienes razón, la mayoría del tiempo te veo sólo con ellos…

Hinata: /sorprendida/ "me observa… la mayoría del tiempo" S-si…

/Caminando/

Naruto: dime, por qué no intentas hablar con Sakura?

Hinata- ¿Sakura?

Naruto: es mi mejor amiga.

Hinata: ya veo…

Naruto: vamos, sonríe :D /le jala los cachetes/ Son-ri-e…

Hinata. Naruto… /nerviosa/

Naruto: vamos, vamos…

Gaara: Disculpa…

Naruto: ¿eh? "Este tipo…" ¿Qué sucede?

Gaara: tapas la pasada… ¿Podrías darme permiso?

Naruto: ah, claro /se aparta/ Adelante…

Gaara: /Mira a Hinata/

Hinata: O/O ß(sonrojada)

Gaara: /sigue su camino/

Naruto: hmp… que chico más raro…

Hinata: /Baja la mirada/

Naruto: ¿Hinata?

- Continuará

Espero que les haya gustado... Pronto habrán muchas sorpresas y verdades que descubrir... No olviden que pueden comentar lo que quieran ^_^


End file.
